"All or NUT-thing" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Female cabin) -- 16:14 <@Joelle> Wow. xD 16:14 <+Vanessa|> *yawns* Rough first day, huh girls? 16:14 <+LaTasha_> How did Aaliyah get voted out? :s 16:14 <+Ashleigh13> *Wakes up and looks down at Tyra, just staring* Yeah.... 16:14 * Tyra| yawns. 16:14 <+Tyra|> Sure was, Vanessa. 16:14 * Tyra| sees Ashleigh staring at me. 16:14 <+LaTasha_> This is worse than the prep for the Olympics, Vanessa. 16:15 <+Tyra|> Um...hello fellow homo sapien. 16:15 <+Ashleigh13> Uh....Um....Hi....I'M SORRY! 16:15 <+Tyra|> Oh my gosh, was I rude? Oh, how obnoxious I can be... 16:15 <+Vanessa|> I've been to summer camp before, and no summer camp ever made me jump off a steep cliff. >.> 16:15 * Laurie| snores 16:15 <+Ashleigh13> No! It's my fault, all my fault. Um...Nice weather outside right? 16:15 <@Kuki|> Same. ^ 16:15 <@Kuki|> @Vanessa 16:15 <+Tyra|> No, it's my fault Ashleigh! 16:16 <+LaTasha_> We have the diving boards, but it ain't anywhere near as high up as the cliff. Luckily for me, I ain't afraid of no heights. 16:16 <+Tyra|> Is anyone going to attempt to wake Laurie up? 16:16 <+Ashleigh13> *Blushing* NO IT'S MY FAULT AND YOU STOP SAYING IT'S YOUR FAULT! ...Uh...I'm so sorry. 16:16 * Vanessa| gets up and starts stretching her legs, doing little dance pirouettes. 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CUT (Male cabin) -- 16:16 * Quinford| yawns and wakes up 16:16 * Ryan13 sits on bunk bed. 16:16 <+Quinford|> Quite an interesting elimination last night.... 16:17 <@Ryan13> The funniest part was when she tried to blame it on me. 16:17 * Quinford| glances at Ryan 16:17 <+Quinford|> I hope you'll do better.... 16:17 <@Ryan13> As if, right? 16:17 <@Ryan13> ... 16:17 <@Ryan13> Huh? 16:17 <@Ryan13> What do you mean, you hope I'll do better? 16:17 <@Ryan13> I didn't do anything wrong. 16:17 <@Ryan13> >.> 16:17 <+Quinford|> Next time 16:17 <+Brandon|> *wakes up in slight pain* ...owwwww... x_X 16:17 <+Quinford|> Leap. 16:17 <+Willis_> *Is playing a harmonica while to smoothen the mood in the cabin* 16:17 Diddikyz 6cb74c77@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.183.76.119 has quit Page closed 16:17 <@Ryan13> You know. 16:17 <@Ethan|> *yawns* 16:17 <+Alex|> I know right! @Ryan 16:17 <@Ethan|> Mornin' everyone! 16:17 <@Ryan13> Maybe you should be leaping. 16:17 <@Ryan13> (conf) Off a bridge. -_- 16:17 <+Schmidt|> DON'T YAWN! 16:17 <@Ethan|> How'd everyone sleep last night? 16:18 <+Schmidt|> d 16:18 <+Quinford|> (conf) I have the feeling I was insulted. I don't know why.... 16:18 * Ryan13 hops off bunk bed. 16:18 <+Quinford|> I slept....quite horribly, actually 16:18 <+Brandon|> Dude. I feel like that jump really did something to my arm.... either that or I slept uncomfortably. My arm is killing me. @Ethan 16:18 <+Quinford|> What ARE these pillows? 16:18 <@Ryan13> Owww, my back's really hurting, too. 16:18 <@Ryan13> I might not be able to participate in the challenge today. 16:18 <@Ryan13> :-/ 16:19 <+Quinford|> It's....fine..... 16:19 <@Ryan13> Unless someone could go grab me some breakfast? And a juicebox. c: 16:19 * Ryan13 looks around. 16:19 <@Ethan|> ... 16:19 <@Ethan|> Huh 16:19 <@Ethan|> Oh 16:19 <+Willis_> Y'all either must be a bunch of lazy sleepers or I'm just an earlybird, cus I got up at around 5:30 AM sharp this morning. Yep, always loved the mornings and their sweet scents. *Continues to play harmonica* 16:19 <@Ethan|> I hope you find someone to do that! 16:19 <@Ethan|> :p 16:19 <@Ethan|> @Ryan 16:19 <@Ryan13> Can you? 16:19 <@Ryan13> It would mean a lot. 16:19 <@Ryan13> c: 16:19 <@Ethan|> Who, me? :| 16:19 * Quinford| gets off of bed 16:19 <@Ethan|> I guess so. 16:19 <@Ryan13> Cool! 16:19 <@Ryan13> :D 16:19 * Brandon| gets out of bed as well. 16:20 * Ethan| runs out of the cabin. 16:20 * Quinford| pulls out a quarter from pocket 16:20 * Ryan13 smirks and lies back in bed. 16:20 * Quinford| flips the coin, and it lands on tails 16:20 <+Quinford|> Interesting. 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:20 <+Brandon|> *stretches* Gotta make sure to keep this up every morning... 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers! 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Today's challenge is all about. 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> COOPERATION. ^_^ 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> It's the key! ;) 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> What will your challenge be, you ask? 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> SURVIVING IN THE WOODS. 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> You will be given maps around the forest, a compass, a few travel snacks, and... a tent with some sleeping bags! 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Then you'll find a spot in the forest and camp out there until dawn. 16:21 <+Schmidt|> .... 16:21 Diddikyz 6cb74c77@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.183.76.119 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Or, y'know, it doesn't have to be dawn, I just said that to sound cool. 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Morning works. 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyway. 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> The team that works together the best will win invincibility. 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> The losing team will be sent to elimination. 16:22 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I'm from the big city. I spent most of my life in and out of dance studios. What do I know about surviving in the wilderness?! 16:22 <+Willis_> Easy peasy lemon squeezy! 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> So, I guess we'll have to give this equipment to the team captains. 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> ... oh, wait. 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> There are no team captains. 16:22 Nduke ~Nduke@c-67-163-72-19.hsd1.il.comcast.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:22 * Vanessa| gulps. 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> ......... why don't we elect team captains? ^^_ 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> ^_^* 16:23 * Quinford| gulps 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 16:23 <+Schmidt|> (conf) The woods?!?! It's not like theres approximately 200 germs per square-inch there! 16:23 <+Brandon|> Team Captains... 16:23 <+LaTasha_> So, anyone wanna take the honor? :) 16:23 <+Schmidt|> Count me out. 16:23 <+Schmidt|> I'm not leading into that filth-hole. :@ 16:23 <+Ashleigh13> (Conf) Yes! Just like that monster game I love so much, we're going an adventure. But for some reason, I think it'll be more dangerous..... 16:23 <+Willis_> I say Brandon seems like the purfect type for ths role! 16:23 <+Brandon|> ME!?!? 16:23 <+Brandon|> Oh... 16:23 <+Brandon|> Uhh.. 16:23 <+Brandon|> Gee. 16:24 <+Brandon|> Uhhh... 16:24 <+Brandon|> Well, if you.... you know, you want. :| 16:24 <+LaTasha_> I think you'd make a fine leader, dude. @Brandon 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> (3 votes, you guys need one more to make it official and then we can move on.) 16:24 <+Brandon|> Uhm... 16:24 <+Schmidt|> I'm fine with it. 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Cool! 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Looks like Brandon is officially the team captain for the Mutant Bass. 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS -- 16:25 <+Vanessa|> I'm not leadership material. I nominate Tyra! She's obviously the smartest one on our team, guys. 16:25 <+Quinford|> I nominate Willis. 16:25 * Ryan13 glances at Tyra. 16:25 <@Ryan13> I think you're wrong. @Vanessa 16:25 <@Ethan|> Well, if Vanessa thinks Tyra is team captain I- 16:25 <@Ethan|> I mean. 16:25 <@Ethan|> I think. 16:25 <@Ryan13> I mean, she's obviously smart. 16:25 <@Ryan13> No one's denying that. 16:25 * Vanessa| smiles at Ethan. 16:25 <@Ethan|> Ryan. 16:25 <@Ryan13> But the girl doesn't have any charisma. 16:25 <@Ethan|> Should be team captain. 16:25 <@Ethan|> Heh. 16:25 <@Ryan13> The team captain needs to be a leader. 16:25 <+Willis_> Um, I'm not on your team though @Quinford 16:25 <+Tyra|> I agree with Ryan! I'm in no position to take any leadership roles! 16:25 <+Tyra|> Oops, was that too assertive? 16:25 <@Ryan13> ... 16:25 <@Ryan13> Me? 16:25 <+Tyra|> I'm really sorry? 16:25 <@Kuki|> What? @Ethan :s 16:25 <@Ryan13> Hm. 16:26 <@Ryan13> Okay, that could work. 16:26 <+Quinford|> Wait 16:26 <+Tyra|> I'm really sorry!* 16:26 <+Alex|> Ryan had some excellent points yesterday in the mess hall. 16:26 <+Quinford|> Wrong team 16:26 <+Quinford|> Ugh, I get those mixed up... 16:26 <@Ryan13> I did, didn't I? :D 16:26 <+Alex|> He's very bright. 16:26 <+Alex|> I say we elect Ryan! 16:26 <@Ryan13> And I basically won us the challenge if you think about it. 16:26 Alexhouse721 4ba21ab9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.162.26.185 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:26 <+Tyra|> Do you know how to utilize a compass, Ryan? 16:26 <@Ryan13> A what? 16:26 <+Quinford|> I would elect Tyra 16:26 <@Ryan13> Oh. 16:26 <@Ryan13> Yeah, sure. 16:26 <+Quinford|> But seeing as how Ryan will win anyways 16:26 <@Kuki|> What makes you think you deserve to be captain? @Ryan 16:26 <+Quinford|> Why bother. Ryan. 16:26 Diddikyz 6cb74c77@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.183.76.119 has quit Page closed 16:26 <+Tyra|> Alright, so it's decided. 16:26 <@Ryan13> Uh, who are you? @Kuki 16:26 <+Tyra|> Ryan is the leader of the Toxic Gophers! 16:26 <@Ryan13> Are you even on this team? ._. 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> TIME! 16:27 <@Kuki|> YES :/ 16:27 <@Kuki|> I've been here the whole time. 16:27 <@Kuki|> @ryan 16:27 * Vanessa| glances apprehensively at Ryan. 16:27 <+Vanessa|> Alright, if you guys say so... 16:27 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Toxic Gophers (7): Alex, Ethan, Kuki, Quinford, Ryan, Tyra, Vanessa | Mutant Bass (7): Ashleigh, Brandon, Joelle, LaTasha, Laurie, Schmidt, Willis 16:27 * Ryan13 winks at Vanessa. 16:27 * ChrisMcLean tosses equipment. 16:27 * Quinford| facepalms 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon and Ryan. 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll be leading your team in this challenge. 16:27 gsu_eagle_31049 ~chatzilla@209.82.162.163 has quit ChatZilla 0.9.90.1 [Firefox 26.0/20131205075310] 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Make your way to a spot in the woods and start setting up. 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll need to find your OWN food! 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> GO! 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 16:28 <+Brandon|> Onward, we go!!! *marches in* 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> (We'll give you 5-ish minutes to find your spot, then we'll cut to the Gophers, then back, then back, and then we'll decide a winner.) 16:28 <+Ashleigh13> *Follows Brandon* 16:28 <+Willis_> *follows Brandon* 16:28 <+Quinford|> (conf) I knew Ryan was up to no good, so I made it my job to expose him. 16:28 <+Schmidt|> Yeah..... 16:28 <+LaTasha_> (CONF) The other team looks like they'll argue a lot so I'm liking our odds today. >:) 16:28 <+Brandon|> (conf) I really don't have a problem with being the team captain. I just hate that I don't have any self-confidence to take it on without thinking of consequence. :s It DOES make me happy that my team thinks so highly of me already though. :) 16:28 * Quinford| turns to Ryan 16:28 * Laurie| follows Brandon while walking backwards! :o 16:28 <+LaTasha_> *Follows* 16:29 <+Quinford|> Off we go, gallant leader. 16:29 <+Schmidt|> *sprays disinfectant everywhere*better be safe than infected! :) 16:29 <+Tyra|> (quinford its bass time, don't talk please) 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> (Quinford.) 16:29 <+Quinford|> (srry) 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> (You've talked 3 times now when you're not supposed to.) 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> (You need to wait until it's your turn.) 16:29 <+Brandon|> Alright... *while walking* It looks like we're on our own when it comes to food. I think it's better if we elect others to do that task while the rest of us try to find a spot. 16:29 <+Brandon|> Does that.... does that sound good to you guys? :| 16:30 <+Ashleigh13> That's sounds like a good plan. We have nothing else. 16:30 <+Laurie|> Sure! 16:30 <+LaTasha_> Sure thing, hon. I'm no good at figuring what's edible though. :| @Brandon 16:30 <+Schmidt|> Sounds good. 16:30 <+Brandon|> Alright. Who has a good skill set when it comes to nature? 16:31 <+Brandon|> I most certainly do not, honestly. It's best I try to find a place to set up. 16:31 <+Willis_> I'm no stranger to the woods. 16:31 <+LaTasha_> I'm with Brandon; I'd be more useful setting up the camp. 16:31 <+Schmidt|> (conf) Nature...I always hated it! 16:31 <+Schmidt|> I'll set up the camp, I guess. 16:31 <+Schmidt|> Better then getting eaten by a bear. :s 16:31 <+Brandon|> Joelle? Ashleigh? Laurie? 16:32 <+Ashleigh13> *Nods no* I'm good if we're in the Jenu region, but not here. 16:32 <+Willis_> I know how to handle a bear if I ever see one, just disguise yourself in it's uran, that's all 16:32 <+Laurie|> My parents always said it was in my nature to fail miserably, if that counts. :p 16:32 <+Brandon|> Uhhh.... 16:32 <+Brandon|> I suppose. :p 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS -- 16:33 <@Ryan13> OW 16:33 <@Ryan13> I CAN'T 16:33 <@Ryan13> I'M DYING 16:33 <@Ryan13> THE WEATHER 16:33 <@Ryan13> IT'S TOO HOT 16:33 * Ryan13 drops to the ground. 16:33 <+Quinford|> Er... 16:33 <+Alex|> Ryan! :| 16:33 <@Ryan13> Someone carry me. :( 16:33 <+Tyra|> :o Ryan! 16:33 <@Kuki|> Really? :| 16:33 * Alex| picks Ryan up. 16:33 <+Vanessa|> >.> seriously... 16:33 <@Ryan13> :D 16:33 <@Ryan13> Thanks! 16:33 <@Ryan13> What? >.> @Vanessa 16:33 <+Alex|> Wow you're really light... 16:33 <@Ryan13> It's not my fault I wasn't raised in the WOODS. 16:33 <@Ryan13> Unlike some people. 16:33 * Tyra| scratches head with hind leg. 16:34 <@Ryan13> Onward, wench! 16:34 <+Quinford|> Alright people... 16:34 <+Vanessa|> So, um... are any of you guys experienced with surviving in the woods? 16:34 <@Ethan|> You know. 16:34 <+Quinford|> So first we need to find water. 16:34 <@Ethan|> ... 16:34 <@Ethan|> I do! 16:34 <@Ethan|> I go camping allll the time. 16:34 <@Ethan|> Heh. 16:34 <+Quinford|> Lead away, Ethan. 16:34 <@Ryan13> -- okay we're at our spot now idgaf -- 16:34 Finnmcmissilecar ~Finnmcmis@pool-108-30-153-105.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:34 <+Tyra|> Well, the main key is to stick together... 16:34 <+Vanessa|> *walks alongside Ethan* ;) 16:34 <@Ethan|> See? 16:34 <+Tyra|> So we can't lose each other. 16:34 <@Ethan|> I lead the way! 16:34 <@Ryan13> Uh, I disagree. 16:35 <@Ryan13> If we're all aimlessly looking around the forest for essentials, we're all going to be tired. 16:35 <@Ethan|> Well, let's all give ourselves a pat on the back for trying! 16:35 <@Ryan13> I say we elect a few people to do the work for now, and then we can swap them out later. 16:35 * Ethan| accidentally slams Vanessa's back with much force. 16:35 <@Ryan13> Soooooooo. 16:35 <@Ryan13> How about. 16:35 <@Ryan13> Quinford. :D 16:35 <+Tyra|> Oh okay, that sounds better than my idiotic idea anyways. 16:35 * Quinford| pulls out coin 16:35 * Vanessa| gasps. 16:35 <+Tyra|> (conf) Stupid Tyra! 16:35 <+Vanessa|> Hey! 16:35 <@Ryan13> You seem like an intelligent guy. 16:35 * Quinford| coin lands on heads 16:35 <@Ethan|> :| 16:35 <+Quinford|> Alright, I'll do it. 16:35 <@Ethan|> My bad! 16:35 <@Ryan13> You should know exactly where to find food. 16:35 <+Quinford|> Well 16:35 <+Vanessa|> That's... okay... *catches her breath* 16:35 <+Quinford|> I have one question to all of you 16:35 * Ryan13 hands Quinford the map and compass. 16:35 <@Ethan|> Maybe I can rub it? 16:35 <+Quinford|> Do any of you not eat meat? 16:35 <@Ethan|> Er.. 16:35 <@Ryan13> Yeah, yeah, no one asked for your life story. 16:36 <@Ethan|> No... 16:36 <@Ethan|> That's weird! 16:36 * Vanessa| blinks. 16:36 <@Ethan|> Nevermind! 16:36 Finnmcmissilecar has changed nick to Finn|Finnmcmissi 16:36 <@Ryan13> Okay, just GO. 16:36 <@Ryan13> Thanks 16:36 * Ethan| walks away from Vanessa 16:36 <@Ryan13> Bye. 16:36 <+Quinford|> Erm...okay? 16:36 <@Ryan13> Okay, next. 16:36 <@Ryan13> Uhhhhhh, the tent. 16:36 <+Vanessa|> Tyra, your ideas aren't idiotic. 16:36 <+Alex|> Good luck Quinford! 16:36 <+Quinford|> Anyone who wants to help, please follow. 16:36 <@Ryan13> Who knows how to pitch a tent? 16:36 * Quinford| goes to find food 16:36 <+Tyra|> Yes they are, Vanessa! 16:36 <+Alex|> Ethan does! 16:36 * Tyra| weeps. 16:36 <@Ryan13> Okay, Ethan, go ahead. 16:36 <+Alex|> He's doing it right now! 16:36 <@Ryan13> Anddd... who can set up the campfire? 16:36 <+Alex|> ;) 16:36 <@Kuki|> Me 16:36 <+Vanessa|> *pats Tyra's back* :c 16:36 <@Ethan|> ... 16:36 * Quinford| spots a squirrel 16:36 <@Ryan13> Kuki can do that. 16:36 <@Ethan|> I don't get it. O.o 16:36 <+Vanessa|> He doesn't know what he's talking aobut. 16:36 <@Ryan13> Awesome. 16:36 <+Quinford|> Heheheheh..... 16:36 <@Kuki|> Yeah 16:37 <+Vanessa|> Come on, let's go find some food. 16:37 <+Tyra|> So, why did you volunteer me for team captain? 16:37 <@Ryan13> Well, looks like we're all finished. :D 16:37 * Quinford| cracks knuckles 16:37 * Quinford| launches at squirrel 16:37 * Kuki| starts to get the fire going. 16:37 <+Vanessa|> Because you're super-smart! 16:37 <+Quinford|> OW SQUIRREL IN MY FACE THIS HURTS BLOOD EVERYWHERE 16:37 <+Vanessa|> And I admire smart leaders. 16:37 <@Ryan13> Because of my injury, it's unlikely that I'll be lifting any heavy objects this challenge, bending, or standing. 16:37 <@Ryan13> Not great for my back. :-/ 16:37 * Quinford| grabs squirrel by tail 16:37 <+Tyra|> Maybe, but I'm no good around people socially. 16:37 <+Tyra|> Plus, I don't want a massive target on my spine! 16:37 <+Vanessa|> ... especially more than whiny leaders. *glares at Ryan* 16:37 * Quinford| batters squirrel to death 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 16:37 <+Brandon|> I've got it! 16:37 <+Brandon|> Okay. 16:38 <+Brandon|> Everyone... 16:38 <+Brandon|> I think this is the best division we're going to get: 16:38 <+LaTasha_> I'm listening ;) 16:38 <+Brandon|> Joelle and Laurie, I'm trusting you with everyone's sleeping bags... If you could set those up, that would be appreciated. ^_^ 16:39 <+Brandon|> Schmidt... You and LaTasha can pitch the tent. If you don't know how, you can wait for Willis & I to get back with more food. 16:39 <+LaTasha_> Pitching a tent shouldn't be too difficult, right? 16:39 <+Schmidt|> Pitching...a tent? 16:39 <+Brandon|> Since nobody else really said they were gifted with the natural elements, I'll go help willis. 16:39 <+Schmidt|> I should be fine. 16:39 <+Schmidt|> :s 16:39 <+Willis_> Nah, it only takes four sharp sticks and a tarp 16:40 <+Brandon|> Again, if you don't know how, make sure not to panic. I can help you if you don't know how. ^^ 16:40 <+Brandon|> Also, remember... we're a team. Just because I've asked you to do something doesn't mean you can't help out anywhere else. 16:40 <+Willis_> *Starts searching woods for food* 16:40 <+Brandon|> Willis, wait! 16:40 <+Ashleigh13> What would you like me to do Brandon? 16:40 <+Willis_> What? 16:41 <+LaTasha_> Alright, let's build a tent! *Puts arm around Schmidt's back* 16:41 * Laurie| managed to get trapped in a sleeping bag! 16:41 <+Brandon|> Ashleigh, the only thing left is the few travel snacks Chris gave us. I think... you should guard those. :p 16:41 <+Schmidt|> *sprays Latasha with disinfectant* 16:41 * Laurie| jumps around and falls over. :'( 16:41 <+Brandon|> If you can help with the tent or sleeping bags, that'd be awesome!! 16:41 <+Ashleigh13> All right sir! *Salutes and grabs a stick for a weapon* 16:41 <+LaTasha_> *Coughs* x-x 16:41 <+Schmidt|> Sorry, it's a habit. 16:41 <+Brandon|> Willis and I will be right back!! ^_^ 16:41 <+Schmidt|> Anyway we should just... 16:41 <+LaTasha_> It's... cool. :s 16:41 <+Schmidt|> *picks up sticks* 16:41 <+Brandon|> Chris left us multiple compasses and maps so we'll be back soon. *takes one of each* 16:42 <+Brandon|> ONWARD 16:42 <+Schmidt|> *begins throwing into ground, as they bounce off harmlessly* 16:42 <+Schmidt|> Why isn't this working? :C 16:42 <+Brandon|> *as voice trails off* REMEMBER TO WORK TOGETHERRRRRR!!! 16:42 <+LaTasha_> I'm no camping expert, but I think we need to hammer 'em into the ground. *Sounds unsure of herself* 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS (Quinford is back with/without food) -- 16:42 <@Ryan13> Finally. 16:43 <@Ryan13> I'm starving. 16:43 <+Vanessa|> I found some berries with Tyra. What did you get for us, Quinford? 16:43 <+Alex|> Quinford! I was just telling these guys a funny joke! :D 16:43 * Quinford| stumbles back to camp and shows team 3 crispy skinned squirrels 16:43 * Tyra| holds berries gently. 16:43 <+Quinford|> They burst into FLAMES! 16:43 <@Ryan13> O_O 16:43 <+Alex|> Tood bad ya missed it! It was a real knee slapper. 16:43 <@Ryan13> EW! 16:43 <@Ryan13> I am not eating squirrels! 16:43 <@Ryan13> This is a disaster. 16:43 <@Kuki|> Same 16:43 <+Tyra|> I made sure that they weren't poisonous. Their color is a perfect shade of blue. 16:43 <+Quinford|> They are very delictious. 16:43 <@Ryan13> We can't even eat any of the travel snacks! 16:43 <+Vanessa|> ... for once, I'm with Ryan on this. :I 16:43 <@Ryan13> THEY'RE ALL GONE! 16:43 <@Kuki|> That is disgusting. :/ 16:43 <@Ryan13> Oh, yeah, I ate them. 16:43 <@Ryan13> Okay, nevermind, false alarm. 16:43 <+Quinford|> Well 16:44 <+Quinford|> For those who don't enjoy eating helpless critters 16:44 <+Quinford|> I did find these nuts on my way back. 16:44 <+Quinford|> Only have....8 of them. 16:44 <+Vanessa|> We have some berries too, but I'm not sure it's enough for everyone. 16:44 <+Alex|> Woah woah woah wait 16:44 <@Ryan13> I need the most food since I'm the skinniest. 16:44 <@Kuki|> Really? :s @Quinford 16:44 <+Alex|> Ryan, you ate all of our snacks? 16:44 <+Tyra|> Uh, I beg to differ Ryan. 16:44 <+Quinford|> Wait 16:44 <@Ryan13> uh 16:44 <@Ryan13> yeah 16:44 <+Quinford|> Did Ryan....eat...... 16:44 * Tyra| holds up 2-inch long arm. 16:44 <@Ryan13> I'm injured, why wouldn't I? 16:45 <+Vanessa|> ... 16:45 <+Quinford|> You....ate....our snacks?! 16:45 <+Alex|> Oh, good point! :D 16:45 <@Ryan13> Oh, come on, guys. 16:45 * Quinford| sighs 16:45 <@Ryan13> There were only like, 4 granola bars and a bag of chips. 16:45 <+Quinford|> Alright 16:45 <+Tyra|> I think it's clear that I'm the skinniest. But you can enjoy the snacks if you want. 16:45 <@Ryan13> And a soda. 16:45 <+Quinford|> It's fair 16:45 <@Ryan13> Which was DISGUSTING, by the way. 16:45 <@Ryan13> Would not recommend that. 16:45 <@Ryan13> :-/ 16:45 <+Quinford|> What was the soda? 16:45 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) And HE'S our team leader. 16:45 <+Alex|> My mom told me, the best medicine, other than laughter, is travel snacks! 16:45 <@Ryan13> Grapetastic juice. 16:45 <@Ryan13> Sooo gross. 16:45 <@Ethan|> Did you at least save me the banana? 16:45 <+Quinford|> Ew 16:45 <@Ethan|> I need a certain amount of potassium. 16:45 <+Tyra|> (conf) I thought Ryan was pretty cool, until he ATE OUR GOOD FOOD. Oh my gosh, that was too loud. Sorry! 16:45 <@Kuki|> (conf) Ryan ATE our food? Wow... 16:45 <+Quinford|> Well, who wants some nuts? 16:46 <@Ryan13> I'll have them! 16:46 * Ryan13 grabs nuts. 16:46 <+Tyra|> Alright, let's get the water boiled. 16:46 <@Ryan13> Uh. 16:46 <+Quinford|> Uh... 16:46 Diddikyz 6cb74c77@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.183.76.119 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:46 <+Quinford|> Okay....? 16:46 <@Ryan13> These are really funny looking. 16:46 <@Ryan13> Like, they look poisonous. 16:46 <+Quinford|> Hold on 16:46 <+Quinford|> Lemme check them 16:46 <+Tyra|> We've got a nice fire, so we've got that going for us which is nice. 16:46 <@Ryan13> No. 16:46 <@Ryan13> I'll eat them. 16:46 * Quinford| grabs one nut 16:46 * Ryan13 devours the nuts. 16:46 * Quinford| eats 16:46 <+Quinford|> This is good.... 16:46 <+Quinford|> Not poisonous. 16:46 * Tyra| munches on the berries that Vanessa and I collected. 16:46 <@Ryan13> Are you sure? 16:46 <@Ryan13> I feel really queasy. 16:47 <+Quinford|> Probably because of the weather. 16:47 <+Tyra|> Anyone want some berries? 16:47 * Ryan13 clutches onto stomach dramatically. 16:47 <@Ryan13> OW. 16:47 <@Ryan13> Oh, GOSH. 16:47 <@Ryan13> I think... 16:47 <+Alex|> Don't puke on me man. 16:47 <@Ryan13> AUGH! 16:47 <@Ryan13> Quinford! 16:47 <@Ryan13> OW. 16:47 <@Ryan13> Oh. 16:47 * Ryan13 drops to the ground again. 16:47 <@Ryan13> OW. 16:47 <+Vanessa|> Well, at least now I know not to eat any of the nuts. :I 16:47 <@Ryan13> You... 16:47 <+Quinford|> Er.... 16:47 <@Ethan|> SOMEONE DO THE HEIMLICH. 16:47 <@Ryan13> Poisoned my food! 16:47 <@Ethan|> HE'S DYING. 16:47 <+Quinford|> How come I wasn't effected by the nuts? 16:47 <+Alex|> Ryan! 16:47 <+Tyra|> :o 16:47 <@Ryan13> Ow! 16:47 <@Kuki|> Actually those nuts had bear crap on them. :| 16:47 <+Quinford|> O.o 16:47 <+Vanessa|> Ew! 16:47 <+Tyra|> Where is the medical assistance on this show?! 16:48 <+Tyra|> We have a serious problem! 16:48 <@Kuki|> Yeah... :s @Vanessa 16:48 * Quinford| kneels down to Ryan 16:48 <+Quinford|> Someone, help him! 16:48 <+Tyra|> Mr. McLean?! 16:48 <+Quinford|> Guys 16:48 <+Alex|> You're already next to him! You do it Quinford! 16:48 <+Quinford|> I have an idea 16:48 <+Quinford|> Gross, but still an idea 16:48 <@Kuki|> What? 16:48 <+Quinford|> We make him vomit out the nuts 16:48 <@Ethan|> I'm an intern at my town's hospital! 16:48 <+Tyra|> O_o 16:48 <@Ethan|> *nudges Alex* 16:48 <@Ryan13> (conf) I wasn't really affected by the nuts. But my team already flipped for like ZERO reason earlier, so just in case we lose, I need someone else to look like the bad guy. Sorry, Quinford. c: 16:48 <@Ethan|> You think Vanessa likes doctors? 16:48 <+Quinford|> Guys! 16:48 <+Tyra|> Inducing vomit is highly dangerous, Quinford. 16:48 <+Quinford|> Hm.... 16:48 <+Tyra|> We cannot go forth with that procedure. 16:49 <+Tyra|> Unless we want to risk Ryan becoming bulimic. 16:49 <+Vanessa|> Does anyone here know CPR?! 16:49 <+Vanessa|> Give him mouth-to-mouth! 16:49 <@Ryan13> NO. 16:49 <@Ryan13> Wait! 16:49 <+Alex|> Sounds like it. @Ethan 16:49 <+Tyra|> CPR isn't the answer for a poisonous nut. 16:49 <@Ryan13> I'm okay! 16:49 <@Ryan13> heh-heh! 16:49 <@Ryan13> No one CPR me. 16:49 <@Ryan13> I'm fine. : 16:49 <@Ryan13> :|* 16:49 <+Tyra|> Phew! 16:49 * Vanessa| blinks. 16:49 <@Ryan13> Well. 16:49 <@Ryan13> Thanks for causing me to nearly die, Quinford. 16:49 <+Quinford|> Thank goodness. 16:49 <+Quinford|> Hey! 16:49 <@Ryan13> Who knew you took competition this seriously? 16:49 <@Ryan13> :s 16:50 <@Ryan13> I mean, trying to kill one of your teammates for disagreeing with you? Low. 16:50 <+Quinford|> How was I to know that my nuts were bad? 16:50 <@Ethan|> Jeez. 16:50 <+Quinford|> wait 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 16:50 <@Ethan|> This show is really NUTS. 16:50 <@Ethan|> (dammit Ryan) 16:50 <@Ryan13> (okay enough) 16:50 <+Tyra|> (conf) I don't know whether to believe Quinford or not. I mean, he seems nice honestly. But inducing vomit is highly dangerous...maybe he is a black sheep. 16:50 <+Ashleigh13> *Stiil guarding the snacks* 16:50 <+Tyra|> (oops sorry) 16:50 <+Schmidt|> *throws stick into tree* 16:50 <+Schmidt|> WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING? 16:50 <+LaTasha_> This is harder than it looks. >:( 16:50 <+Schmidt|> (conf) I'm not exactly the...y'know...OUTDOORSY type. 16:50 <+Laurie|> zzzzzzz.... 16:51 <+Brandon|> *walks back to the campsite with berries and nuts* This compass tells me camp is this is where we set up.... camp. :| 16:51 <+Willis_> Hey fellas! Guess what! Y'all will not believe what happened to us back there! 16:51 <+Willis_> Hmm... 16:51 <+LaTasha_> (CONF) Probably should've learned a thing or two about outdoorsy type stuff... *chuckles nervously* 16:51 <+LaTasha_> What happened? :o 16:52 <+Schmidt|> *begins hammering tarp into ground* 16:52 <+Schmidt|> Is this it? x_x 16:52 <+LaTasha_> I think it's the sticks that get hammered down. *sighs* 16:53 <+Brandon|> It's looking good so far. We definitely need to get it all set up soon. 16:53 <+LaTasha_> Hey, Brandon, Willis, either of you by any chance know how to set up a tent? 16:53 <+Brandon|> I know a little. Do you need any help? ^^ 16:53 <+Willis_> Y'all should of seen it. We were walking through the woods, with nuts and berries in our arms, until this giant ol' grizzly bear came outta nowhere and was mad and about to go psycho on us, ya know? 16:53 <+LaTasha_> Yeah. *laughs* I know nothing about this. XD 16:54 <+Brandon|> *whispers* I'm just not gonna speak on that.... *shivers* @Willis 16:54 <+Willis_> And we was about to die. So my natural country instincts came in and I pulled out my harmonica, hoping it would make the bear fall asleep 16:54 <+Willis_> But unfortunately it didn't sleep 16:54 <+Brandon|> *listens to Willis as he helps with the pitching* 16:54 <+Willis_> Instead it urinated all over the both of us *He and Brandon smell like hot fresh bear urin* 16:54 <+LaTasha_> Thanks, hon. ;) @Brandon 16:55 <+Willis_> But luckily afterwards the bear left us alone as if we weren't ever there 16:55 <+LaTasha_> ... o.O So that's what smells so awful around here. 16:55 <+Willis_> Yeah, I've been in this situation before, the scent usually takes a few hours to wear off 16:56 <+Schmidt|> .... 16:56 <+Schmidt|> ... 16:56 <+Schmidt|> ....\ 16:56 <+Willis_> And so sorry bout the nasty smell. The good news is that we have food! Woohoo! 16:56 <+LaTasha_> Food, always good. :P 16:56 <+Brandon|> True that... *secures the poles and continues the process* Where are our sleeping bags? 16:56 <+Schmidt|> (conf) All of the...germs...all of them...on them.... 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CABINS (next morning) -- 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome back, cast. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> I've reviewed over the footage from last night and I've gotta say, you guys were AWESOME! xD 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Jeez, so much drama. I love it. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Unfortunately, only one team can win and......... 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> I think it's safe to say that the team that was the most cooperative was... the Mutant Bass. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> HOWEVER, the Toxic Gophers were funnier and more entertaining for reality TV, so, they win. :p 16:57 * Vanessa| sighs. 16:57 <@Kuki|> Really? :s 16:58 <+Quinford|> Woo! 16:58 <+Vanessa|> O_O 16:58 <@Ryan13> :o 16:58 <+Tyra|> Woo hoo! :D 16:58 <@Ryan13> No way! 16:58 <@Ryan13> We won! 16:58 <+Alex|> WE'RE FUNNY!? 16:58 <+LaTasha_> Excuse me? :@ 16:58 <+Alex|> :D 16:58 <+Vanessa|> Yes! Woo-hoo! WE WIN! 16:58 <@Kuki|> Wait 16:58 <+Willis_> Woohoo! We wo- Oh, Aw man. 16:58 <@Kuki|> We win? 16:58 <@Kuki|> WHOOOOOOOOOOOO :D 16:58 <+LaTasha_> I thought you said whoever cooperated the best won? >:( 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> I did. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> But. 16:58 <+Ashleigh13> That's not fair! 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> In case you haven't noticed. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm Chris McLean. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> And I'm the host. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> And I can do what I want. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 16:58 <+Willis_> True that 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Cast in your votes, Bass! 16:58 <+Brandon|> But... we did EVERYTHING right... 16:58 <+LaTasha_> *Looks like she's about to explode on Chris* 16:59 <+Quinford|> (wink wink) 17:00 <+Schmidt|> *throws cans of disinfectant to Brandon and Willis* 17:00 <+Schmidt|> You need these more than me. 17:00 <+Tyra|> Good job Gophers! We pulled through to victory! 17:00 <+Brandon|> *sprays self all over* You're a good man. Thanks. 17:00 * Vanessa| high-fives Tyra. :D 17:00 <+Quinford|> Ahem 17:01 * Tyra| high-fives Vanessa. 17:01 <+Quinford|> I don't know what you mean by "victory" 17:01 <+Quinford|> But we did win 17:01 * Vanessa| hands some of the berries she and Tyra collected to Ethan. 17:01 <+Vanessa|> Here. c: 17:01 * Kuki| high-fives Vanessa and Tyra. 17:01 <+LaTasha_> (CONF) Sneaky, no good, two-faced little snake. >:( 17:01 <+Willis_> I honestly don't like to point out fingers. I'm genuinely a good-hearted fellow. But Schmidt is always too afraid to get his fingernails dirty, and Laurie is always sleeping all the time. It's a real tough decision and I don't wanna lose anybody so soon 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:01 <+Brandon|> *sniffles quietly and frowns* | (conf) I KNEW I shouldn't have been the leader. I'm more than positive all that happened was my fault... 17:01 <+Brandon|> (sorry. :|) 17:02 <@Ethan|> (CONF) Wonder who Vanessa thinks should go home. Do you think she likes anyone on the Bass? ... Oh, CRAP. What if she likes Brandon? I SAW HER LOOKING AT HIM YESTERDAY. AND SHE EVEN WAS STANDING FIVE FEET AWAY FROM HIM. I'LL NEVER WIN. 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome to the campfire ceremony! 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Your first as a team. 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> And definitely NOT your last. 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight, marshmallows go to... 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> ...................... 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Ashleigh! 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> LaTasha. 17:03 <+Ashleigh13> *Catches marshmellow* 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Schmidt. 17:03 <+LaTasha_> :D 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Willis. 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnnnnnnnnnd..... 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> BRANDON! 17:03 <+Brandon|> :-O 17:03 <+Brandon|> :DDDDD 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Laurie, Joelle. 17:03 <+Willis_> *catches marshmallow* :D 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> You're both in the bottom two tonight. 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Joelle didn't do anything, while Laurie... didn't do much. 17:03 <@Joelle> :( 17:03 <+Schmidt|> Did you use gloves while handling these? 17:03 <+Schmidt|> :| 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> No one likes a lazy camper, so I'm afraid to announce that, tonight, the recepient of the marshmallow is... 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> ............... 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> .......... 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> ...... 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> . 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> LAURIE! 17:04 <+Laurie|> :o 17:04 <@Joelle> :( 17:04 <@Joelle> It's been fun, guys. :D 17:04 <+LaTasha_> I'll miss you, gurl. :( 17:05 <+Brandon|> ... Uhm... well.... Bye. :| 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> And that wraps up day two on Total Drama: Return to the Island! 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> With Joelle gone, we have 13 left. 17:05 * Joelle skips off. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will win the million? 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> And who will be sent down the FLUSH OF SHAME? 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here on... 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL DRAMA: RETURN TO THE ISLAND! 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- A A A